


Five Minute Warning

by JaneFroste



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nuclear War, picturethis_mcr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Хорошо, Фрэнк, ты должен выслушать меня, малыш, это важно, — голос Джерарда дрожал. — Ты должен сейчас спрятаться в шкафу спальни, ладно? Возьми Бадди и ни в коем случае не выходи из квартиры, ясно?<br/>Глядя на Бадди, который спокойно смотрел на него со своего места на полу рядом с диваном, Фрэнк почувствовал, как его сердце начало бешено колотиться в груди.<br/>— Джерард, ты пугаешь меня...<br/>— Просто сделай это, Фрэнк!<br/>Фрэнк вздрогнул. Джерард никогда не повышал на него голос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minute Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Разрешение получено.
> 
> Работа на ficbook: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2919812
> 
> Бета: .химический

На маленьком экране мобильного телефона появилась надпись "Придурок вызывает". Фрэнк усмехнулся, прежде чем начать шевелить ногами, устраиваясь на краю кровати.   
  
— Если ты звонишь мне, чтобы не попросить забрать тебя с вокзала, — начал он, — то я не вижу смысла разговаривать с тобой.   
  
—  _Ох, не будь таким, детка..._  
  
Фрэнк нахмурился.  
  
— Джерард, ты обещал быть дома в эти выходные...  
  
—  _Я знаю, Фрэнки, знаю, я пытался, я действительно пытался..._  
  
Фрэнк вздохнул. Он знает, что Джерард пытался. Он знает, что Джерард рвал свою задницу, знает, что он даже отполировал гребаные ботинки своего лейтенанта, чтобы оказаться в эти выходные дома со своим бедным, одиноким парнем. Но Фрэнк действительно скучал по нему. Он даже не мог долго находиться в их собственной квартире, поэтому он стал все чаще и чаще проводить ночи в доме своей матери, когда Джерард был далеко от их дома в своих командировках.   
  
— Я знаю, что ты пытался, — сказал он наконец, откинувшись на изголовье его старой детской кровати. — Я просто скучаю по тебе.  
  
—  _Я тоже скучаю, малыш, очень скучаю..._  
  
— Почему ты нужен им прямо сейчас?   
  
—  _Они думают, что что-то происходит... Я не должен говорить..._  
  
Фрэнк выдавил легкий смешок.  
  
— Что? Неужели на нас сбросят бомбу?   
  
Ответом ему послужила тишина на другом конце провода.  
  
— Джерард? Ни в коем случае... Что? — Фрэнк мгновенно подскочил, широко раскрыв глаза.   
  
—  _Я не знаю, Фрэнки, никто ничего не говорит... Просто... Просто оставайся в безопасности, хорошо? Я скучаю по тебе._  
  
Фрэнк кивнул, борясь с туго затягивающимся тошнотворным узлом в животе.   
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучаю, — наконец сказал он тихим голосом.   
  
—  _Я должен идти, детка, новобранцев привели, я позвоню тебе завтра, ладненько?_  
  
— Ладно.  
  
—  _Я люблю тебя._  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  


***

  
  
Фрэнк, ворча себе под нос, забрался на пустую двуспальную кровать. Его мать практически настаивала на том, чтобы он наконец вернулся домой, обуславливая это тем, что если он ждет, что Джерард наконец-то приедет домой, то, вероятно, он должен приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы привести квартиру в божеский вид, да?  
  
Кроме того, Бадди, его немецкая овчарка, казалось, действительно недолюбливала Китти, чихуахуа матери Фрэнка. Маленький ублюдок постоянно раздражал Бадди.   
  
И именно поэтому Фрэнк сейчас заползает на холодную, пустую кровать, бормоча о том, что он никому к черту не сдался, одновременно вытаскивая подушку Джерарда, прижимая ее к своей груди и глубоко вдыхая запах жирных волос, краски и этих маленьких беленьких леденцов, которые Джерард любил сосать, прежде чем он засыпал (Фрэнк всегда предупреждал его о том, что в одну из прекрасных ночей он просто-напросто задохнется). Может быть, ему повезет, и Джерард позвонит ему утром и скажет, что он скоро будет дома.   
  


***

  
  
Бадди запрыгнул на кровать с такой силой, что Фрэнк проснулся, подскочив на кровати.  
  
— Какого хуя? — крикнул он, отгоняя большую собаку, что лизала его шею. — Бадди!  
  
Он оттолкнул собаку в сторону, прежде чем потереть глаза, глядя на мигающий будильник, что был на тумбочке рядом с кроватью.  
  
— Глупая собака...  
  
Фрэнк неохотно вылез из-под одеяла, принял душ и насыпал корм для прыгающего монстра, прежде чем упасть на диван, бездумно уставившись в телевизор, по которому шел субботний утренний мультик, держа в руках миску с сухими "Count Chocula"  _(сухой завтрак, хлопья, как у нас еще их называют — прим. перевод.)_  Нахмурившись, он обвел взглядом телеведущих какой-то детской программы, которую он смотрел, Фрэнк вздохнул. Он ненавидел утро субботы. Они были самыми худшими. Когда Джерард был дома, они были лучше: они спали до упора, проводили весь день, смотря мультфильмы про животных, которые показывали по телевизору, потом ходили в круглосуточный магазин, закупались там всякими сладостями и каким-нибудь годным DVD-диском, который они обсуждают весь поход в магазин, прежде чем придти домой и уютно устроиться на кровати, не обращая никакого внимания на фильм, когда Фрэнк не может держать руки при себе.   
  
Блять, он скучал по Джерарду. С той минуты, как только он зашел в класс, где проходил урок, и увидел привлекающего внимание паренька, сидящего в углу комнаты, держа открытым на столе комикс "Doom Patrol", он влюбился. И это не была школьная любовь — это была  _настоящая_ любовь. Он знал — что спустя секунду, как только он пожмет руку Джерарда, — что Джерард тот человек, на котором он однажды женится.   
  
Это была та всепоглощающая любовь. Когда им обоим исполнилось восемнадцать, Джерарду пришла повестка из армии, и тогда Фрэнк  _потерял_  его. Чем думал этот ботаник, когда подписывал повестку?  _Армия_? Как, черт возьми, Фрэнк сможет справиться без него? Они должны были закончить школу, поступить в колледж, получить работу, жить долго и счастливо. Но нет, конечно же Джерард не может сидеть на заднице ровно. О нет, только не Джерард Уэй. Он просто должен пойти сделать то, чего никто не будет ожидать от него.   
  
— Всего несколько лет, — шептал Джерард в ночь перед отъездом на обучение, потянув ближе к себе дрожащего Фрэнка, лежа на старом матрасе в подвале матери Джерарда. — Да и потом, я часто буду дома...  
  
Фрэнк покачал головой, но обхватил Джерарда руками, сильнее прижимая того к себе как можно ближе.   
  
И по большей части, Джерард был прав. Он часто был дома. Достаточно часто для него и Фрэнка, чтобы купить ту квартирку, на которую Фрэнк положил глаз. В их первое Рождество в этой квартирке Джерард пришел домой с крошечным щенком немецкой овчарки и назвал его в честь любимого рождественского эльфа Фрэнка.   
  
— Он будет заботиться о тебе, когда меня не будет рядом, — улыбнулся Джерард, обхватив Фрэнка за талию, когда тот прижимал к своей груди маленький пушистый комочек шерсти.  
  
Все это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Фрэнку не исполнилось двадцать один год, и тогда Джерард перестал быть дома так часто. Его часто мотало из одной страны в другую. Фрэнк ничего не знал, кроме того что это совершенно секретно. Первое время он думал, что Джерард ему изменяет, но быстро отогнал эту мысль к черту, когда Джерард позвонил ему из Саудовской Аравии, рыдая ему в трубку о том, как он его любит, и о том, как он хочет домой.   
  
Когда Джерард подписал договор, Фрэнк решил, что это ненадолго. Он отслужит несколько лет, затем вернется домой. Он будет служить своей стране, зарекомендует себя как гордый армеец, а затем придет домой к Фрэнку, и их жизнь станет нормальной, счастливой, они возьмут одного или двух детей из приюта, и будут жить долго и счастливо. Но Фрэнк был неправ.   
  
Все по-другому, независимо от того, как Джерард скучал по Фрэнку, он  _любил_  свою работу. Фрэнк всегда думал, что это были его какие-то супергеройские заморочки. Он провел многие годы, читая эти дурацкие комиксы, рисуя свои собственные, и теперь он в армии, спасает жизни и показывает средний палец аду, и наконец он почувствовал себя героем, каким хотел быть все это время. Фрэнк не мог попросить его оставить это дело. Нет, он не мог отнять это у него. Поэтому вместо этого, Фрэнк решил, что будет лучше, если любовь всей его жизни будет находиться дома всего несколько дней за две недели. Или месяцев.   
  
— Черт, — выдохнул Фрэнк самому себе. Он растянулся, лежа на диване, проводя рукой по своему "пивному" животу, потянув на себя край футболки, касаясь мягкой плоти. Боже, он скучает по прикосновениям Джерарда. Когда Джерард был в отъезде, Фрэнк едва мог дрочить. Все то время, в которое он пытался это делать, он сдавался. Это не то же самое, что и с Джерардом; ни порно, ни попытки секса по телефону — это все не то.   
  


***

  
  
Было около полуночи, когда Фрэнк проснулся ото сна, в котором он бегал вместе с суперпсом Крипто  _(мультсериал — прим. перевод.)_.  
  
Он проспал на диване весь день. Он протянул руку, схватил свой телефон, что лежал на журнальном столике, ворча на ноющую спину.   
  
— Алло?  
  
—  _Фрэнк? Ты в порядке?_  — Джерард был в ярости.  
  
Фрэнк сел, потирая поясницу.  
  
— У меня болит спина, это считается?   
  
—  _Нет, Фрэнк, мне нужно, чтобы ты..._  
  
Фрэнк не мог слышать, что говорит Джерард, из-за плача, эхом раздавшегося по пустой квартире.   
  
— Какого хуя? — сказал Фрэнк, отодвинув телефон от уха.  
  
—  _Фрэнк!_  — Джерард практически кричал. —  _Фрэнк! Где ты?_  
  
Фрэнк плотно приложил телефон к уху, засунув палец в другое, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить шум.  
  
— В квартире... Джерард, что происходит?   
  
—  _Хорошо, Фрэнк, ты должен выслушать меня, малыш, это важно,_  — голос Джерарда дрожал. — _Ты должен сейчас спрятаться в шкафу спальни, ладно? Возьми Бадди и ни в коем случае не выходи из квартиры, ясно?_  
  
Глядя на Бадди, который спокойно смотрел на него со своего места на полу рядом с диваном, Фрэнк почувствовал, как его сердце начало бешено колотиться в груди.   
  
— Джерард, ты пугаешь меня...  
  
—  _Просто сделай это, Фрэнк!_  
  
Фрэнк вздрогнул. Джерард никогда не повышал на него голос.   
  
— Хорошо... — сказал Фрэнк тихим голосом, похлопывая себя бедру, чтобы Бадди следовал за ним. Он быстро проскользнул в спальню, так же быстро прошмыгнув в большой шкаф в конце комнаты. Он опустился на пол, отталкивая ящик с красками Джерарда, чтобы Бадди смог сесть рядом с ним.   
  
— Джи? — спросил Фрэнк дрожащим голосом.  
  
—  _Ты в шкафу?_  
  
— Да... Что происходит, Джи?  
  
Он услышал вздох на другом конце провода.   
  
—  _Пятиминутное предупреждение, Фрэнки._    
  
Фрэнк почувствовал, как его дыхание перехватило. Нет, этого не может быть.  
  
— Что?  
  
—  _Мне очень жаль, детка... Просто... Просто оставайся в квартире и не уходи, пока не услышишь, что все чисто, ясно?_  — Фрэнк слышал слезы в голосе Джерарда. Это не хорошо.   
  
— Джерард... Это правда?  
  
Никакого ответа не последовало, лишь звук нечеловеческого рыдания.  
  
— Джерард, пожалуйста, просто скажи мне.  
  
—  _Да, детка, это правда. Просто... Ты в подвале... Все будет хорошо..._  
  
Фрэнк прерывисто вздохнул. Он всегда знал, когда Джерард лжет.  
  
— Где ты, Джи?  
  
—  _Я на базе, недалеко от Невады... Я не... Не могу ничего сделать... Я застрял здесь... Мы все... Застряли здесь... Я просто должен знать, что ты в безопасности._  
  
Фрэнк кивнул. Безопасность.  
  
— Я в безопасности, Джерард. У меня же Бадди, помнишь?  
  
Джерард печально рассмеялся.  
  
—  _Да, он будет заботиться о тебе... Мне так жаль, малыш... Мне очень, очень жаль..._  
  
— Джерард, ты не должен...  
  
—  _Я должен быть там... Я должен быть с тобой... Я просто... Я люблю тебя, Фрэнки, ты знаешь это, да?_  
  
— Конечно знаю, детка, я тоже тебя люблю...  
  
—  _Нет, Фрэнк, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Я умру ради тебя. Ты для меня все, хорошо?_  
  
_Фрэнк почувствовал, как обжигающие слезы скатились по его щекам.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Джерард. И всегда, всегда буду тебя любить..._  
  
_Они молчали в течение нескольких секунд, слушая дыхание друг друга, тихие крики._  
  
_— Джерард?_  
  
— Что, малыш?  
  
—  _Я почувствую это?_  
  
_Он слышал, как Джерард сделал глубокий вздох, дрожа._  
  
— Ты будешь в порядке, Фрэнки, ты в...  
  
—  _Я знаю, в подвале... Но если до меня дойдет... Я почувствую?_  
  
— Нет... — прошептал Джерард. — Ты не почувствуешь...  
  
_Фрэнк кивнул. Он протянул руку вперед, запустив пальцы в шерсть Бадди, даря печальную улыбку запутанной собаке.  
  
— Бадди скучает по своему другому папочке, — сказал он, стараясь бороться со слезами._  
  
_Джерард печально усмехнулся._  
  
— Я тоже скучаю по моему мальчику...  
  
—  _Когда ты вернешься домой, он хочет, чтобы ты гулял с ним очень, очень долго, хорошо? — Фрэнк знал, что его голос звучал отчаянно, но он нуждался в этом._  
  
— Угу... Я пойду с ним в парк, обещаю...  
  
—  _И тогда мы вернемся домой и будем смотреть фильмы про монстров..._  
  
— Мы будем смотреть столько фильмов про монстров, сколько ты захочешь, Фрэнки...   
  
—  _И будем заниматься любовью всю ночь..._  
  
_Джерард громко всхлипнул._  
  
— Да, детка... Мы будем делать все то, что ты захочешь... Я никогда тебя не оставлю...  
  
_Фрэнк улыбнулся и кивнул, вытирая слезы свободной рукой.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Джи._  
  
— Я так люблю тебя, Фрэнки...  
  
_Связь оборвалась._  
  


***

  
  
_— Чувак, Джерси теперь ебаный город-призрак! — воскликнул темноволосый солдат, подняв шлем, вытирая лоб.  
  
— Заткнись нахуй, Вентц, — прорычал Джерард, как только они спрыгнули с самолета.   
  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что это бессмысленная миссия... Здесь нет ни одной живой души! Мы могли бы поискать в Нью-Йо...  
  
Джерард повернулся, схватив Вентца за горло.  
  
— Я сказал тебе заткнуться.  
  
Пит кивнул, отступая назад, потирая горло.  
  
— Простите, лейтенант.  
  
Джерард съежился. Он никогда не сможет привыкнуть к такому.  
  
Прошло двенадцать месяцев после того, как сбросили бомбу. И Джерард наконец собрал команду, готовую вылететь в Нью-Джерси.  
  
Команда из двенадцати солдат разбежались по улицам, Джерард не мог ничего поделать, но согласился с Вентцем. Джерси стал гребаным городом-призраком.  
  
Если быть честным, он ожидал большое количество трупов на улицах. Он предположил, что большая часть населения города успела скрыться, когда было сделано предупреждение. Несколько игрушек было разбросано по периметру детской площадки. Было немного разлагающихся трупов женщин и мужчин. Джерард старался не разглядывать их — он не хотел признать кого-нибудь. Он знал, куда идет.  
  
— Лейтенант! — крикнул Вентц, как только они достигли Беллвилля.  
  
Джерард взглянул вверх.  
  
— Это... Собака, сэр?  
  
Джерард почувствовал, как скорость его сердца резко увеличилась, как только он посмотрел на немецкую овчарку, стоящую рядом с группой солдатов.  
  
— Бадди? — прохрипел Джерард.  
  
— Что? — спросил Вентц, почесывая затылок.  
  
Джерард побежал к собаке, падая на колени, сжимая пса в объятиях. Он быстро вытащил маленькую бирку, мгновенно признавая розовый ошейник, который его маленький любовник настоял купить.   
  
— Бадди! — Джерард чуть не рассмеялся, снимая свой шлем, позволяя собаке лизать его в щеку.  
  
— Э, сэр? — сказал Вентц, странно глядя на своего начальника.  
  
— Это моя собака! — сказал Джерард, почесывая Бадди за ухом.  
  
— Ваша... Собака... — в страхе произнес Вентц, глядя на собаку. — Как... Как он выжил?!  
  
Джерард не мог ничего сделать, начиная широко улыбаться.  
  
— Он был в подвале...  
  
Собака была маленьким светом надежды, которую Джерард почувствовал в своей груди. Если Бадди выжил, то и Фрэнк должен тоже, верно? Он был прав, не так ли? Остался в подвале. Конечно, Бадди был немного тощим и, должно быть, ел объедки последние несколько месяцев, но, по крайней мере, он был в порядке. _  
  


***

  
  
_Как только они прошли вниз по знакомой улице, Джерард держал Бадди на самодельном поводке, который он сделал из собственного ремня, он почувствовал, как Вентц схватил его за руку.  
  
— Сэр, — начал солдат, — животные отличаются от людей... Не... Не слишком надейтесь, ладно?   
  
Джерард посмотрел на солдата.   
  
— Я... — Он не смог закончить фразу. Он кивнул, прежде чем позволил Бадди потащить себя в сторону небольшого здания, на которое он несколько лет назад положил глаз.   
  
Когда они подошли к главному входу, Джерард не мог не улыбнуться небольшому отверстию в деревянной двери, достаточно большому, чтобы немецкая овчарка смогла пролезть в него.  
  
Они прошли в здание, спустившись в подвал. Дверь была чуть-чуть приоткрыта.  
  
Джерард остановился, глядя на пыльную табличку. "Уэй и Айеро". Он протянул руку, проводя пальцем по краям таблички.  
  
— Сэр? — позвал его Вентц, подходя к нему и пресекая путь рукой. — Я пойду первым, ладно?  
  
Джерард затуманено посмотрел на него и кивнул. Да, подумал он. Может, так будет лучше._  
  


***

  
  
_Джерард сидел на ступеньках жилого дома, Бадди лежал возле его ног. Бедная собака действительно выглядела истощенной. Джерард задавался вопросом: через какой ад ей пришлось пройти, чтобы выжить? Он предположил, что в квартире было достаточно еды... И воды.  
  
Солдат Вентц ушел на некоторое время, прежде чем он объявился с прямоугольной вещью в руке.  
  
— Э, сэр? — начал он дрожащим голосом.  
  
Джерард продолжал смотреть на собаку и кивнул.  
  
— Ох... Мне жаль, сэр...  
  
Джерард снова кивнул. Глупо было думать, что Фрэнк смог выжить. Конечно некоторые люди могли выжить в других городах, но с плохим состоянием здоровья Фрэнка... Да, глупо было думать, что все обойдется. Он сделал глубокий вздох, сощурив глаза. Он знал это год назад. Даже когда связь оборвалась, он знал. Но просто не мог смириться с этим.  
  
— Сэр?   
  
Джерард поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на то, что принес Вентц. Он протянул руку, осторожно взяв предмет.  
  
— Я думал, что вам это понравится, сэр...  
  
Джерард провел подушечкой пальца по рамке, чувствуя, как глаза обожгло, когда он посмотрел на двух мальчиков-подростков на фотографии, цепляющихся друг за друга, их лица разрисованы, на лицах безумно счастливые улыбки, а пальцы переплетены.  
  
— Спасибо, Пит... — прошептал Джерард._  
  


***

  
  
_— Вы заберете его с собой? — спросил Пит, как только Бадди повел Джерарда вверх по улице.  
  
— Он мой пес... — сказал Джерард, как только они достигли своего самолета, и помахал пилоту рукой.  
  
Пит улыбнулся, наклонившись, чтобы погладить пса.   
  
— Мы будем тебя откармливать, — усмехнулся он.  
  
Джерард кивнул, проводя рукой по груди, чувствуя рамку под пальцами.  
  
— Да, — сказал он, глядя на собаку, что дико виляла хвостом, пока Пит гладил ее по спине. — Он следил за Фрэнком... Вместо меня, и очень долго... Пора вернуть тебе должок, дружище. _


End file.
